Significant effort has been placed into the development of medical devices which are resistant to protein, cell and bacterial fouling. Prime examples are vascular stents in which protein fouling has been implicated in thrombosis. Such stents have become the standard of care for maintaining vessel patency after balloon angioplasty. Typically, these devices are modified with a polymer coating to reduce protein fouling. For example, polymers with polyethylene glycol (PEG) or polyethylene oxide (PEO) have been used to reduce protein fouling but these coatings have met limited success. See, e.g., M. Zhang et al. Biomaterials, 1998, 19, 953 and D. W. Branch et al. Biomaterials, 2001, 22, 1035. In many cases this is due to poor adhesion or integrity, which results in the loss of protein resistance. To overcome these effects, several strategies have been used to enhance adhesion and film integrity, including, for example, silane tie-layers or mechanical modification of the device surface, but these strategies have yielded questionable results. Moreover, these strategies require several, often difficult or expensive, manufacturing steps to produce the device. In light of these issues, a new and robust technology is desired.